


Interruption

by RangerLexi



Category: Doctor Who, snonk
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Crossover, I'm Bad At Tagging, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerLexi/pseuds/RangerLexi
Summary: Christopher is a jerk as always, but an unexpected interruption rescues Ethan and Ruby.
Kudos: 2





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't sure if this counts as abuse since Christopher is Ethan's dad even though Ethan's like, in his twenties, so I tagged it anyway better safe than sorry right?
> 
> if you're here from the Doctor Who fandom, I'm very sorry I mean you're more than welcome to read it but it's a crossover with a roleplay my friends and I are doing. Bare minimum context: Christopher is Ethan's dad, Ruby is Ethan's friend-almost-sister, Clearris is a necromancer. Ethan and Ruby are both pretty badly injured rn, and um.....chris is a bad dad.
> 
> anyway enjoy it

“Why do you think I brought Clearris along?”

“N-no.”  _ No. No. So much no. _

“I must admit I was surprised you volunteered for the task, though.” 

Ethan glared at his asshole father, unable to push himself up, unable to fight while Christopher turned to Ruby.

“And I must congratulate you. You've managed to kill every member of the Kacie family. Well--”

“Hope we’re not interrupting something.” A female voice with an…  _ odd _ accent interrupted the scene from behind Ethan.

Christopher turned to her. “And who the hell are you?”

“Put down the sword and we can talk,” she responded. Glancing over his shoulder, barely, Ethan could see that her clothing--and that of her two friends--was just as odd as her accent.

“Best listen to ‘er, mate,” said one of them, the older man.

Christopher stood up from where he was crouching over Ethan and Ruby. Very deliberately, he put the point of his sword on Ethan’s cheek. Ethan froze.

“Don’t,” the woman warned.

“And who are you to tell me what to do or not to do with my son?”

“That’s your son?” the younger man with them asked incredulously.

Christopher pressed the point of the sword down and Ethan felt blood pool around it. “Walk away. Now.” 

“I don’t think so.” There was a strange noise, but with the sword pressing into his cheek he couldn’t look to see what was making it. 

Without warning, Christopher slashed the sword down Ethan's face and stepped over him. Ethan caught one look at the horror on Jaz--Ruby's face before he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Magic," Christopher spat, and suddenly Ethan wanted to scream at these odd but well-meaning folks in the middle of nowhere to get out, get away, run, run, run leave us he'll kill you. 

"No magic, just--OI!" the woman began, just before there was a clash of metal on metal. 

Ethan forced himself to look. Was that…  _ Clearris _ had stopped his father. 

"We're outnumbered, friend," they said, pleasantly. "Is your revenge worth it?" 

Christopher hesitated a moment before sheathing his sword. "Fine." 

He was leaving.  _ Thank gods _ . But that momentary relief was shattered by an explosion of pain in his back.

Blackness, cool, soft blackness, embraced him but it only lasted a moment. Then everything came rushing back at once, the noise, the light, the pain, the  _ realization he did that my dad did that my dad did that _ -

Ethan choked on tears and blood.

When he could begin to make sense of the noise the first thing he made out was the voice of the older man.

"Hey, hey, how're you doing there, relax, that's it." He was looking at Ethan, concerned, well, he was looking at the wounds with concern at least. 

_ The wounds the wounds the wounds Ruby- _

"Ruby," Ethan forced out, barely.

"She's alright," said the woman. "Right? You're alright."

So Ruby was conscious then. Ethan looked over at her. 

"Do they have any supplies?" the younger man asked, still standing up.

"You tell me," the older man said, looking around at their conspicuous lack or preparation. 

"Need Crystar," Ethan whispered, aimed more at Ruby than any of the strangers.

Ruby looked concerned too. He was concerned for  _ her _ , she was just as covered in blood as he imagined he was.

"Who's Crystar?" the woman asked Ruby. "Healer?"

Ruby glared at her. “Why should we trust you?! Who even are you?” she snarled.

The woman smiled. “I’m the Doctor. We're here to help."

**Author's Note:**

> and now I'm very very tempted to give Ethan that scar now in canon


End file.
